La vie en noir
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: Le Patron voit la vie en noir depuis qu'il a rencontrer Mathieu... Il existe une solution pour changer cela... Mais la décision est dure à prendre... Que compte-t-il faire... ?
Mini OS en attendant que ma beta (Nodoka997) corrige mes autres fics.

Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes mais dafuk ! J'écris simplement pour vous dire que je ne vous oublis pas ;D

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS hier dans la voiture... Donc heu... Voila !

Explication après l'histoire !

ATTENTION gardez bien ceci en mémoire : ceux qui vont jusqu'au bout dans ce qu'ils entreprennent sont généralement récompencés ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La vie en noir**

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mathieu, le Patron voyait la vie en noir.

C'était un fait. C'était comme ça. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il constatait simplement la triste vérité.

Mathieu l'avait pourtant acceuilli, donné un toit et des vêtements. Il était nourri, blanchi, et Mathieu lui passait toutes ses fantaisies. Il avait même des amis. Non. Une famille. Alors... Pourquoi voyait-il la vie ainsi ?

La réponse était simple... Si simple...

Il y avait songé, depuis un moment, pourtant... pourtant... Il ne voulait pas sa vie sans eux. Il ne voulait pas...

Pourtant, il devait le faire. Pour son propre bien.

Alors un matin, alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement, il quitta l'appartement.

Il descendit rapidement les marches de l'immeuble et arriva dans l'entrée. Il appuya sur le bouton qui enclancha aussitôt l'ouverture de la porte.

Alors que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il était décidé à agir, il s'arrêta et s'écroula sur les marches froides de l'entrée.

Etait-il vraiment près à le faire ? Il n'avait jamais vécu sans eux...

Il se gifla. Il était adulte, non !?

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et hurla à plein poumon, réveillant les chiens du quartier.

 **\- PUTAIN... Putain ! ... Putain de lunettes de soleil à la con !** hurla-t-il en envoyant valser ses lunettes de soleil.

Aller ! C'est tout pour moi ! xD

 **.**

Trololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol !

xD

xD

Et oui ! Le Patron voit la vie en noir car il porte H24 des lunettes de soleil !

Subtil ! ;P

 _(Salope !)_

Bon... Pardon pour cet OS nawak mais j'étais tellement contente de ma trouvaille que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :')

 _(Mais c'est qu'elle en est fière en plus !?)_

J'attend vos réactions dans les reviews :3

A très bientot avec une vraie fanfic !

* * *

(Ce qui suit sert simplement à faire du contenu pour la fic afin de vous faire croire qu'elle est très longue _(comme ma... à non !)_ Ca ne sert à rien mais vous pouvez toujours lire... Paix à vous ! xD )

Il était une fois une licorne blanche qui avait envie de devenir bleue arc-en-ciel alors elle mangea des fleurs mais ça a rien fait, puis elle mangea la mer mais ça a rien fait, puis elle mangea le ciel mais ça a rien fait, puis elle mangea des jeans mais ça a rien fait, puis elle mangea facebook mais ça a rien fait, puis elle mangea twitter mais ça a rien fait, puis elle mangea les coquilles bleues de mario kart mais ça a rien fait, puis elle mangea les schtroumpfs mais ça a rien fait, puis elle mangea mon echarpe, mon carnet, mes chaussures et mes feutres bleus mais ça a rien fait... Mais comme je suis gentille je lui ai filé du bleu de méthylène en poudre et POUF elle est devenue bleue !

Sinon, vous connaissez l'histoire de la licorne jaune qui veut devenir orange ?! Et bien contrairement à ce que vous pensez, elle n'a pas mangé d'orange, elle n'a pas mangé de clémentines, elle n'a pas mangé de ballon de basket, elle a pas mangé de pêches, elle a pas mangé d'abricots... car une licorne jaune qui veut devenir rouge doit manger des pommes, des fraises, des framboises, des cerises, des groseilles, de la greade, mes cheveux... !

Et sinon, vous connaissez l'histoire de la li...

 _TA GUEULE !_

... de la limace qui voulait devenir un escargot !?

* * *

Wahou ! Je suis impressionnée ! Quelqu'un a lu jusqu'ici !?

Toi qui a été assez stupide pour lire ce que j'ai été assez débile d'écrire (mais qui a l'honneur de suivre mon conseil de début de fic !), je te propose un petit concours de fanfiction !

Le but est simple : écrire un OS sur le thème de SLG avec pour le titre "La vie en noir".

Il n'y a aucune contrainte de personnage/thème. TOUT est permis !

Seules contraintes : faire moins de 6 000 mots, être d'accord pour que je publie ton OS à la suite de celui-ci, et me rendre ta participation avant le 31 mai 2016 à l'adresse _" mlle(point)ocatopus(arobase)hotmail(point)com"_ (remplacer ce qui est entre parentèses) avec l'objet _"SLG Concours Fanfiction 2016"_

Je n'ai pas encore décidé comment j'allais "noter" les OS mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y aura des fanarts à la clé ! ;)

Je referais bientôt un post pour le concours avec toutes les infos !

 _(n'hésites pas à inviter du monde pour participer !)_

A bientôt ! ;P


End file.
